Sounds Good Enough (ITALIAN VERSION)
by torigingerfox
Summary: Raccolta di drabbles e one shot incentrate sul pairing Dramione. Ogni storia è accompagnata da una canzone, che mi ha ispirata mentre scrivevo. Pubblicherò in totale 365 one shots (prima o poi). Il rating totale è M, perchè alcune storie saranno più esplicite (o tratteranno temi più delicati) di altre. Se ci sono degli avvertimenti o un rating più alto lo scriverò nelle note.


**Sounds Good Enough**

 **Giorno 1: The M Club**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

 **Nota dell'Autrice:**

Questa storia è stata originariamente scritta da me in inglese. Nonostante sia anche madrelingua italiana è la prima volta che pubblico in italiano. Era un po' che meditavo di tradurre le mie storie e pubblicarle anche qui, e finalmente oggi mi sono decisa.

Di mestiere, sono proprio una traduttrice e, nonostante traduca da anni, mi risulta sempre più facile scrivere direttamente in una lingua, piuttosto che cercare di tradurre i miei lavori dall'inglese in italiano o viceversa.

Motivo per il quale (mannaggia a me e al mio perfezionismo) traducendo questa prima storia, parte di una serie di one shots incentrati sul pairing Dramione, ho cambiato alcune cose rispetto alla versione originale inglese, per farla scorrere meglio, o approfondire alcune frasi.

Diciamo che il lavoro che ne è uscito in italiano è decisamente più complesso rispetto all'originale. Ahimè, mi capita anche quando faccio editing inglese su inglese. (La mia beta reader vorrebbe spesso prendermi a botte in testa per questo motivo)

Per quanto riguarda le canzoni...so che la maggior parte di quelle utilizzate come ispirazione per questa serie (che si chiamerà Sounds Good Enough) sono uscite ben dopo rispetto al momento in cui si svolge la storia, ma mi prendo la liceità di ignorare totalmente la cosa, e far finta che non sia così.

 **Canzone che ha ispirato la storia:** _Get Lucky – Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams & Nile Rodgers_

* * *

 **The M Club  
**

 **Nightclub, Diagon Alley. Londra magica.**

Il club era buio e fumoso, le pareti di semplici mattoncini rossi, il pavimento un grigio indefinito.

Probabilmente era stato bianco, agli albori. Poi, troppe suole, troppi cocktail versati, lo sporco era come penetrato nelle mattonelle, incrostandone la superficie, quasi imbevendole, fino a farle diventare grigie e opache. Tutto ciò in poco più di tre mesi.

 _Che persona sana di mente sceglierebbe mai un pavimento bianco, per una discoteca?_

Draco, dal canto suo, seppur lungi dall'essere un esperto di interior design, la riteneva una scelta alquanto stupida.

Il mago aveva appena lasciato il mantello al Guardaroba e stava scendendo le scale, occhi fissi sul pavimento grigio e appiccicoso. Le tre Sale in cui suonavano diversi tipi di musica babbana erano tutte al piano di sotto, così come la destinazione di Draco: _il bar._

 _Solo liquori babbani._

Fantastico. Il nuovo club non finiva mai di intrigarlo. Che bello schiaffo in faccia a tutti i Purosangue e ai loro ideali. Se solo i suoi genitori avessero saputo dove Draco passava quasi tutte le sue notti, l'avrebbero probabilmente diseredato.

 _Tanto meglio._

Da dove veniva questa sua nuova vena ribelle? Draco non ne aveva idea, e in realtà non gli importava scoprirlo. L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che, dopo essere sopravvissuto alla guerra -cosa che non aveva mai dato per scontata, visto _chi_ viveva sotto il suo stesso tetto- non aveva la minima intenzione di continuare a sostenere gli ideali della sua famiglia. Supremazia del sangue, tsk. _Una stronzata._ E Draco era così stanco di odiare. L'odio aveva consumato ogni momento della sua vita, e lui aveva bisogno di un nuovo inizio.

Aveva bisogno di _sentirsi più leggero._

Seduto da solo al bancone del bar, in mano un bicchiere di Scotch on the rocks, osservava la folla danzare e agitarsi sulla pista, quando una nuova canzone risuonò in tutto il locale. Bastarono poche note di apertura per mandare la folla in visibilio.

 _Probabilmente una nuova hit._

Draco continuò a sorseggiare il suo drink, gli occhi sempre fissi sulla massa di corpi ondeggianti, fino a che le parole della canzone non attirarono la sua attenzione.

 _…Like the legend of the Phoenix….All ends with beginnings…_

La Fenice, così appropriata.

E Draco avrebbe dovuto fare esattamente come lei, risorgere dalle proprie ceneri. Liberarsi dei vecchi ideali, e iniziare finalmente a pensare con la sua testa. Tutto finisce con un nuovo inizio.

 _…..We've come too far to give up who we are…So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars….._

Dannatamente vero. Draco sentiva di aver fatto troppa strada, per rinunciare a se stesso. No, non vi avrebbe rinunciato neanche per un milione di Galeoni. Alzare l'asticella, levando il calice verso l'alto e brindando a se stesso, a un nuovo inizio, alla fine di un capitolo.

Gli orrori a cui aveva dovuto assistere, la paura costante...quel senso di totale disincanto che accompagna chiunque faccia esperienza dei mali del mondo sulla propria pelle, tutto ciò aveva contribuito a renderlo chi era. Alla fine, non gli era mai importato di essere _"dalla parte giusta della guerra"_ , per lo meno giusta secondo un pazzo assetato di sangue e i suoi seguaci. Giusta o no, la tortura e l'omicidio, sport preferiti _dei giusti,_ lo disgustavano. Non avrebbe mai potuto rallegrarsi della morte di _un altro sudicio Mezzosangue_ , perché il loro sangue era rosso quanto il suo, e non provavano certo meno dolore, mentre erano sottoposti alla Maledizione Cruciatus.

Ma ormai era tutto finito. La guerra era finita. L'odio era finito. La sofferenza del dover fingere per proteggere i suoi cari, era finita. Potter aveva ucciso il maledetto Signore Oscuro, e il mondo aveva ricominciato a girare. Draco, aveva ricominciato a respirare. Tutto il mondo magico aveva ricominciato a vivere.

Il Wizengamot lo aveva giudicato innocente, anche grazie alla testimonianza di Harry Potter, Prescelto e salvatore dell'universo conosciuto. Inaspettatamente Draco era stato accettato al Ministero, intraprendendo una carriera all'interno dell'Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia. Era uno dei più giovani impiegati del Ministero, ma si batteva attivamente per eradicare le ultime Leggi Purosangue, testimonianza di bigottismo e pregiudizio.

Testimonianza di un retaggio che aveva deciso di rifiutare.

Draco aveva lottato duramente per diventare una nuova persona. Aveva lottato duramente per cambiare, riuscendo finalmente a guardarsi allo specchio senza vergognarsi di chi fosse diventato.

Tuttavia, _non era abbastanza._

Aveva bisogno di sentirsi vivo, sentirsi finalmente un ragazzo di vent'anni. Di scoprire cosa fosse la passione, cosa volesse dire scegliere per se stessi e non per accomodare le richieste di suo padre. Aveva bisogno di assaggiare il frutto proibito, un ultimo affronto a Lucius, un ultimo atto di libertà.

Gli serviva _qualcosa in più._

 _Alziamo l'asticella._

Qualcosa in più, che sera dopo sera sperava di trovare, seduto al bancone del bar, in un club gremito di maghi e streghe Nati-Babbani. Per ore, sorseggiava dello Scotch o del buon Whiskey e scrutava la folla, una massa di corpi che danzavano al ritmo della musica, pelle sudata e mani ondeggianti. Tanta pelle. Molta più pelle di quanta non ne avesse mai vista in vita sua, visto lo spirito conservatore che ancora pervadeva il mondo magico. Braccia, gambe, scollature, tulle, pizzi e paillettes. Avrebbe potuto facilmente scegliere la prima ragazza disponibile, flirtare spudoratamente e finirci in un qualche angolo buio. Scoparla contro un muro, in un turbine di passione condivisa, per poi dimenticare tutto di lei una volta saziato il suo appetito. Avrebbe potuto, ma _lo voleva fare_?

 _No._

Continuò a scrutare la massa di corpi danzanti per un po', e stava per arrendersi, quando la trovò. La ragazza che inconsapevolmente stava aspettando.

Si faceva vedere di tanto in tanto. A volte con i suoi amici, a volte sola.

Per ore si lasciava guidare dalla musica, ballando e dimenticandosi di tutto e tutti. Era capitato di incrociare il suo sguardo, persino di scambiare un cenno di saluto, ma Draco non aveva mai preso l'iniziativa.

Eppure era convinto che se ci fosse qualcosa per cui valesse la pena far andare su tutte le furie il patriarca Malfoy, era proprio lei. Non un'altra sciacquetta mezza nuda, no. Lei era una vera donna.

 _….She's up all night to the sun…._

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, persa tra le note della canzone e cullata dal ritmo costante della batteria. Il suo corpo si muoveva a tempo di musica e le sue mani disegnavano delicate linee astratte e cerchi nell'aria. I suoi riccioli, una cascata scura lungo le spalle e il volto un meraviglioso caleidoscopio colorato, sotto le luci pulsanti della discoteca.

Rosso. Giallo. Blu. Verde.

 _Era bellissima._

Rosso.

 _Passione. Fame. Desiderio. Lussuria._

Giallo.

 _Energia. Gioia. Felicità. Meraviglia._

Blu.

 _Equilibrio. Calma. Tranquillità. Pace._

E Verde.

 _Armonia. Determinazione. Delicatezza. Perfezione._

Perfezione, sì.

Non aveva mai conosciuto una donna perfetta quanto lei.

Draco era ancora incantato dai suoi languidi movimenti, quando gli occhi di lei si aprirono e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. I suoi occhi erano incandescenti e vivi come la lava, e Draco non poté che fissarla con stupore reverenziale.

 _…I'm up all night to get some….._

Alzò il bicchiere e brindò a lei, con il suo inconfondibile sorrisetto beffardo stampato in faccia, poi bevve in un sorso quello che rimaneva del suo drink e le donò un incantevole sorriso. Un vero sorriso, di quelli riservati esclusivamente a sua madre e pochi altri.

Lei ricambiò il sorriso, distogliendo lo sguardo e dondolando languidamente i fianchi.

 _….She's up all night for good fun….._

Gettò la testa all'indietro, esponendo il collo allo sguardo predatorio di Draco, che in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai visto niente di più sexy. Riusciva a sentire un'ondata di desiderio attraversarlo da capo a piedi, mentre lei continuava a sedurlo con i suoi languidi movimenti e con i suoi sguardi penetranti.

 _…I'm up all night to get lucky….._

In giro tutta la notte, sperando in un po' di fortuna. Oh, lo era eccome, _fortunato._ Anche solo per averla vista, per esser stato graziato da un dolce, invitante sorriso.

Si alzò, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo, e si diresse verso di lei, determinato a raggiungerla prima che chiunque altro potesse farlo prima di lui.

Lei non smise mai di sorridere in modo suggestivo, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.

 _….We're up all night to the sun…_

Le raggiunse e la fece voltare, poggiando il mento sui suoi capelli ricci e appoggiandosi col corpo snello alla sua schiena.

 _…We're up all night to get some…._

Lei si appoggiò delicatamente, senza mai smettere di ondeggiare il corpo, suscitandogli sensazioni indicibili. Vortici di desiderio all'inguine e alla pancia. Era semplicemente fantastica. Riusciva ad essere provocante e spensierata al tempo stesso, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e sorridendogli dal basso in alto.

 _….We're up all night for good fun…_

Draco decise che aveva aspettato abbastanza. Che dopo mesi in cui aveva guardato senza toccare, ora non solo non voleva smettere di cullarla tra le braccia, voleva anche sentire quanto morbide erano le sua labbra, quando dolce fosse il frutto proibito. Si chinò e le baciò un punto appena sotto l'orecchio, provocando un delicato gemito. Si avvicinò di nuovo, e sussurrò "Granger", prima di chinarsi di nuovo per baciarle il collo.

 _….We're up all night to get lucky…._

Profumava di estate, mele e muschio bianco, e la sua pelle era più morbida della seta. La afferrò dolcemente e la voltò, di modo che fossero faccia a faccia e potessero finalmente guardarsi negli occhi.

Draco era ammaliato dalla strega che aveva tra le braccia. Rappresentava tutto ciò che gli avevano insegnato ad odiare, eppure lei era sempre riuscita ad affascinarlo. Come poteva una persona così arguta, intelligente, appassionata e incontaminata essere considerata inferiore? Persino quando era ancora soggetto alle influenze paterne, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nelle sue convinzioni, perché non c'era verso che Granger potesse essere definita sporca o immeritevole della magia.

 _…We're up all night to get lucky…._

La strinse a sé, chinandosi a baciarla. Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, sentì un fuoco divampare e diffondersi all'interno del suo corpo, da capo a piedi. Quando lei aprì la bocca per consentirgli di esplorarla, Draco giurò di sentirsi mancare il pavimento sotto i piedi, scosso da brividi di passione.

Quando lei gli afferrò i capelli, passandoci le dita in mezzo, Draco la tenne ancora più stretta, quasi per paura che fosse tutto un sogno, che fosse tutto nella sua testa.

Non poteva lasciarla andare ora, non dopo aver scoperto quanto potesse essere dolce il frutto del peccato. Non dopo questo spiraglio di paradiso.

 _Voleva di più._

Più Hermione Granger.

I suoi genitori non avrebbero mai approvato. Tanto meglio.

 _Tanto meglio._

"Se vuoi andartene, io ci sto", cantò lei con la canzone, mentre lo fissava senza battere ciglio.

Non se lo fece ripetere. "Andiamo, Granger?"

Il suo cuore batteva erraticamente. Lei gli prese la mano, accarezzandogli il palmo col pollice.

"Certo, Draco".

Non aspettava altro.

La trascinò fuori nella notte, baciandola con ardore per tutto il tragitto su per le scale e fuori dal locale. Rischiando di cadere, scontrarsi, ribaltarsi piuttosto che lasciarla andare.

Alcuni avventori li riconobbero, ma prima ancora di poter essere sicuri di aver davvero visto Draco Malfoy avvinghiato a Hermione Granger, la coppia si Smaterializzò con un forte schiocco.

FINE


End file.
